


〔源聲/馬雲〕五次金鐘雲氣消了 一次他沒有

by linbeysongla



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linbeysongla/pseuds/linbeysongla
Summary: 現實背景 日常沒劇情 只是 米青 虫虫虫 彳重亍 月甾 想開車OOC屬於我 源聲屬於彼此





	〔源聲/馬雲〕五次金鐘雲氣消了 一次他沒有

「呀你這小子！」崔始源一回到家就看到窩在沙發上氣成一團的金鐘雲，鑲在牆上的液晶電視播放的正是自己的新戲「才第一集！第一集！你就親了五次！！！五！！！次！！！！！」

金鐘雲起身走到男人面前，舉起拳頭就是一陣捶打。崔始源看著面前炸毛的愛人心裡覺得可愛又好笑。

「哥，那只是工作嘛」崔始源笑著握住了對方在自己身上又敲又捶的拳頭，手指頭鑽進了愛人的手掌心和他十指緊握「親回來不就好了嗎！」崔始源把金鐘雲一把摟進懷裡，自己坐到沙發上並把他放到自己的腿上。

今天的金鐘雲穿了一件oversize的藍色毛衣，從過長的袖口露出一小截指頭，讓本來就纖細的他整個人看起來更加嬌小，就像高中生一樣。

崔始源捧著小男友精緻的臉，對準嘴唇就是一陣猛親。「MUA、一下、MUA、兩下、MUA、三下、MUA、四下、MU~~~A、五下！鐘雲哥，這樣可以了嗎？」

金鐘雲喘著氣，臉頰和眼角還泛著紅暈。他皺著眉頭沒有說話，湊近了崔始源的面前，雙唇又再度覆上了對方的嘴。

不同於剛才蜻蜓點水般的吻，這個吻纏綿又黏膩。金鐘雲輕咬男友的下唇，舌頭靈巧的滑入對方濕潤的口腔，舌尖劃過敏感的上顎。他用力的吸吮了一下男友的舌頭，他的唇齒間還殘留著炒年糕的香味。  
崔始源對於愛人的行為有點疑惑，但仔細想想照這個走向大概也不會虧，於是也伸出舌頭回吻了對方。

兩分鐘，碩大的客廳充斥著交換氣息黏膩的水聲，倆人都感覺到全身的血液往身下的某一處聚集。崔始源微微吞嚥了一下喉頭，將手伸進了金鐘雲寬大的毛衣，手指輕輕的在他的背脊上畫圈。

「手拿開，不准摸！」沒想到金鐘雲竟然拍開了崔始源的手「你今天只准看不準摸，只有我可以摸你！」

金鐘雲當然不是真的在生氣。事實上自從崔始源新戲開拍以後每天都過著早出晚歸的生活，回到家以後金鐘雲早就睡著了，自然也少了很多恩愛的時間。憋了一個半月的金鐘雲其實很想開葷，但又不想讓崔始源過得太順利。

黏膩的吻還在持續，金鐘雲雙臂環抱著崔始源的脖頸，興奮的下身隔著牛仔褲的布料一下一下的摩擦著崔始源同樣撐起的褲襠。

「啊...嗯啊.....崔...始源......」金鐘雲的頭靠在崔始源的肩上，小嘴在男人的耳旁輕輕的呻吟吐氣。

「哥...鐘雲哥......」崔始源被金鐘雲撩撥的快失去理智。平時悶騷的男朋友今天難得主動，現在卻看得到吃不到，崔始源也是很不好受。

似乎是覺得玩夠了，金鐘雲停止猥褻崔始源的褲襠。低頭解開了自己和崔始源的褲頭拉鍊，倆人的傢伙很快就彈出布料和對方打招呼。他將兩隻硬的滴水的分身貼在一起上下擼動，無奈手掌的尺寸，使得本該煽情的舉動顯得笨拙又青澀。崔始源看著眼前紅著臉努力的男朋友，忍不住伸出大手覆上了倆人的性器。

「嗯啊...崔始源....我說你、哈啊...不能碰......」

「可是哥，」崔始源的手指用力磨了一下金鐘雲敏感的頂端，馬眼吐出的清液沾了滿手。他將濕透了的手掌展示到金鐘雲的面前，指頭開開合合，黏液在指間牽成數條銀絲「你的傢伙已經這麼濕了欸。」

「......」金鐘雲臉皮薄，被男友這麼一調戲，臉頰紅的像是要滴血。崔始源見小男友嬌羞不已的模樣又更興奮了，濕濕黏黏的手掌探進毛衣，從肚臍一路往上，最後到達胸前的乳首。

「哥自己把衣服掀起來好不好？」他在金鐘雲的耳邊呢喃，說完還調皮的對耳朵吹了一口氣。

崔始源的聲音仿佛有種魔力，早已被慾望沖昏頭忘記自己在鬧脾氣的金鐘雲迷迷糊糊的把毛衣掀起來，露出兩點紅櫻。崔始源一手的拇指覆上其中一點，時而畫圈，時而按壓，甚至用兩隻指頭夾著輕輕的拉扯，而另外一邊也沒有冷落，舌頭輕輕覆上小巧的乳粒，用舌尖上下撥動。很快的，兩邊的紅櫻在空氣中紅腫硬挺。另外一隻手也沒有閒著，隔著衣物色情的揉捏著金鐘雲的臀部，惹得他發出難耐的悶哼聲。

「嗯...啊嗯...崔...崔始源...」金鐘雲軟下身子把頭靠在男友的肩窩喘氣「去床上...」

———

崔始源在情事上的癖好要比金鐘雲想像中的來得變態。

例如說現在，金鐘雲跪趴在雙人床上，上半身還穿著毛衣，除了破洞牛仔褲已經被剝掉了，白色的棉質三角褲和中筒襪都還好好的穿著。崔始源把包裹著私處的布料往一邊撥開，露出一開一合的蜜穴。

「哥的後面很興奮啊」男人擠了一些潤滑劑在手上，先是輕輕磨擦一下穴口周圍的皺折，然後伸出中指插入，一插進去就能感受到腸壁熱情的包裹住手指，崔始源忍不住發出了一聲讚嘆「嘶......好緊啊」

「嗯...哈啊...」已經許久沒做的後穴即使只插入一根手指都令人不適，金鐘雲抱著枕頭喘氣「你...能不能多做事少講話」

「遵命，親愛的。」崔始源輕笑，往緊緻的通道裡又送了一根手指。他細心的在後穴裡開墾，手指進進出出卻又故意避開裡面敏感的那一點，摳刮著細嫩的腸壁。蜜穴分泌出的腸液和潤滑劑混合在一起，沿著大腿內側滴到床單上形成一塊曖昧的水痕。

因為內褲被不自然的拉扯，導致金鐘雲的前面被布料磨得難受，再加上崔始源惡意的略過後穴裡舒服的點，他現在處於一個非常緊繃且又暴躁的狀態。受不了男人慢條斯理的擴張，金鐘雲一把扯下自己的內褲，將男友推倒騎在他身上，解開他的皮帶掏出硬到不行的傢伙，隨意的抹了兩下潤滑劑之後就對準後穴坐了下去。

「嘶...啊...」金鐘雲不由自主的悶哼了一聲，久違的結合讓兩人都舒爽得頭皮發麻。等到後穴完全可以適應男人的雄偉以後，金鐘雲就開始前後扭腰。雖然掌握了性事的主動權，但因為鮮少嘗試這樣的體位，不管怎麼動都碰不到那個舒服的點。

崔始源見金鐘雲扭了半天慾望也不得紓解，雙手扣上愛人纖細的腰肢，胯部使勁的向上頂弄，每次抽出都帶出粉色的穴肉。粗壯的肉棒精準的戳在腸道內那個最敏感的部位。腸液和潤滑劑在穴口周圍被攪拌成泡沫，肉體拍打的聲音在室內不絕於耳。

金鐘雲被頂得嗯嗯啊啊說不出一句完整的話，小手胡亂的在男朋友的胸肌上亂抓。

「嗯...崔...始源、不、不可以...太快了......」

「哥的小穴吸得我這麼緊，不快一點的話怎麼能滿足哥呢？」

「啊...哈啊、太深，要壞...掉」

「鐘雲哥不只上面的嘴很會唱歌，下面的嘴也很厲害呢」

露骨的葷話讓金鐘雲頭暈目眩，全身上下都泛起漂亮的粉紅色。崔始源掀起愛人的毛衣，映入眼簾的是精緻粉嫩，正吐著水的小傢伙，隨著強而有力的頂弄上上下下的拍打在崔始源的腹肌上。

經過好幾下的抽插，金鐘雲原先低沉的呻吟變了調，頸脖向上仰起形成一個嫵媚的弧度。崔始源知道這個是男朋友即將要高潮的徵兆。

金鐘雲胡亂的抓起崔始源的一隻手掌，將兩根手指含進嘴裡。靈巧的舌頭仔細的舔過圓融的指甲，彷彿口交一般，對著手指又吸又舔。

金鐘雲喜歡在快高潮的時候，在嘴裡含著東西。那東西根據地點和體位的不同，有可能是棉被的一角、崔始源的喉結、窗簾、或者是崔始源珍藏的萬寶龍鋼筆。

「嗯嗯...哈、啊...！」金鐘雲就這樣津津有味的含著男朋友的手指，在前端沒有碰觸的情況下射的崔始源整個腹肌都是星星點點的白濁。高潮過後的通道不規律收縮，再加上愛人上下兩個洞都含著自己的東西達到高潮的畫面，實在太過淫靡，崔始源一個精關失守，伴隨著一聲低吼直接釋放在金鐘雲的體內。

激情過後，崔始源貼心的抱著金鐘雲清洗身體，過程中因為金鐘雲的蓄意勾引又在浴缸裡來了一次。好不容易都整理的妥當了，兩人舒舒服服的躺在床上。

「所以哥，你還生我的氣嗎？」崔始源看了一眼窩在自己懷裡的金鐘雲，輕輕的在愛人的頭頂上印下一吻。

金鐘雲深深吸一口男朋友身上的沐浴乳香味，滿意的瞇起眼。

「氣。」


End file.
